


My Spandex Clad Hero

by IZKitty



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Comfort, Conventions, Cosplay, F/M, Fluff, Protectiveness, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZKitty/pseuds/IZKitty
Summary: While conventions are your old stomping ground, cosplays have never really been your thing. When you finally try one, you begin to see why. Thankfully, you're not as helpless on the vendor's floor as you think.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	My Spandex Clad Hero

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Contains lecherous behavior from an inappropriate con goer towards the reader (not Dan though, so no worries there) and stalking. I had this idea kicking around for a bit, and I really like how it turned out, but I don't wish to upset anyone who has had to deal with creeps like the one in this story. So please read with caution if that offends you.

The convention was bustling with energy, with nerdy teens and adults from every fandom imaginable crowding the halls. Both the exhibitor's hall and artist alley were packed, and you, like the other patrons, were nudging your way from booth to booth, determined to get your share of the merchandise. 

Unlike most comic cons you had attended in the past, you had tried your first cosplay, and if you were being honest, you were pretty proud of it. You had chosen Coco Bandicoot from the new Crash Team Racing remake, though with her special gothic style “Dark” outfit. You had even dyed your normally [h/c] hair purple to match hers, tying it back in a ponytail around bright orange animal ears. With makeup and accessories on point, the costume was everything you'd hoped it would be. You had been asked more than once for photos from impressed con-goers, a high compliment in your eyes.

As you slipped through a few groups of people, you glanced around at each person you passed, checking out other well done cosplays. A Princess Peach with a cute Toad plushie, a team who had collaborated and dressed as the kids from South Park, a vendor in a pricey looking Deadpool costume handing out free headshots to anyone that bought something from him… _Woah. That's a great Danny Sexbang cosplay,_ you thought suddenly, the sparkly spandex immediately catching your attention as a tall guy with ridiculously fluffy hair walked down one of the aisles. His back was turned to you, but you could tell from the stares of the other attendees that he had to look the part. You wanted to sneak a peek at his face, in case it really _was_ Dan and no one had caught on yet. Shaking your head, you scolded your stalker-like thoughts before heading off in the opposite direction. Just because NSP was there for a panel later on didn't mean they'd just be walking through the exhibitor hall, at least not without some kind of security nearby.

Forgetting the Sexbang lookalike, you browsed the selection of another booth, appreciating the detail of the models on display. Your eyes suddenly skimmed over a figure from your favorite anime, and immediately, you searched for the vendor. There wasn't much merch you had of the character, so you were excited to add it to your collection. 

Apparently, you didn't have far to look for the seller, because in an instant, a balding man in a black t-shirt that read "waifu" in bold white letters approached your side. He stopped just a bit too close for your liking, but you took it in stride, taking a single step away to regain your personal space. The area was quite crowded, after all, so maybe it had been an innocent mistake on his part. "Can I help you with something, Coco? Great outfit, she's my main on CTR. Both the original and remake," he stated quickly, and you gave a small, nervous smile of gratitude, pointing towards the figure that had caught your eye.

"I'm looking to buy that model you have there. Could you tell me the price?" You couldn't be certain, but this guy was really starting to give you weird vibes. Sure, there had been a couple of less appropriate fans that had approached you that day, but he was starting to top them all.

The feeling didn't go away when the overweight man didn't even glance at the direction you were pointing, choosing instead to scan his eyes up and down your body. Unconsciously, you crossed your arms over your chest, though it wasn't like you were showing any cleavage to gawk at. "Small figures on the bottom row are seventy five dollars. Mediums the row up are one hundred. The larges are display only; my personal collection." Seriously? What vendor put up products that they didn't even intend to sell?

You looked down at the tiny figure again. Ones that size at nearly any other booth would probably smack closer to thirty bucks at best. While they were pretty, you weren't about to dump out your whole bank account for a plastic model. You were starting to see why this booth had been mostly deserted, the vendor's creepy behavior only being one of the factors. At any other table, you would have tried to talk down the price a bit. You were used to haggling at conventions like these, especially on the final day when most vendors were simply interested in lightening their load.

This wasn't the kind of seller you wanted to hang around talking to, however. So instead, you gave him another polite smile. "Thank you for the info, but I think I'm gonna shop around for a while. My spending money is a bit limited." Not a total lie, you were smart enough to save up over the months prior to comic cons you attended in order to soften the blow on your wallet. As you turned to leave, a hand came down on your shoulder, the contact enough to make your blood run cold.

"Well, I think for a lady as pretty as you, I could give you the special discount," the guy responded, the grin on his face more intimidating than friendly. He hadn't let go of your arm yet, so you shrugged it off, not expecting him to do anything with so many people surrounding the area.

Playing along with him, you asked timidly, "Uh...o-okay? What's the discount?" You were setting yourself up for a lame pick up line and you knew it, but it was best to just go with it for now. Who knows what this guy would do if you didn't humor him for a bit.

Without pause, he fished around in his sweatpants pocket, pulling out his phone and offering it to you with an eyebrow raised. "How about you give me your digits and I let you have the figure?" You resisted the urge to kick the creep in front of you directly in the crotch. What kind of sleazy way was that to hit on women?! It was a miracle he hadn't been kicked out yet with that 'clever' tactic.

You looked from him to the phone, then back again, shaking your head. "No thanks, I...I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that." It was a hollow lie, you weren't even dating anyone. You cursed the fact that you had gone to the convention alone, as your friends had been too busy with work to spend a day there with you. But you weren't about to tell this guy any of that, or else he might get the bright idea to follow you to a more secluded area of the convention center.

"He doesn't have to know. I never said anything about dating, you could come over to my apartment and we could play some CTR. I have all of the characters unlocked, so you could be anyone you want." Wow, this guy really couldn't take rejection, grasping onto any straw he could to keep you there, even while you must have looked physically uncomfortable by that point.

You shook your head again, your kindness and patience with him wearing dangerously thin. "Tempting as that sounds, I-I really should find my group now. Thanks again." You rushed out a goodbye before turning and disappearing into the crowd that passed by his booth at that moment, sighing in relief once you were out of earshot. Shuddering a bit, you swore to yourself that the first security guard you saw, you were reporting that creep. That was no way to act in public, especially for someone selling merchandise.

Forgetting the odd exchange, you absorbed yourself back into the distraction that was the exhibitor's hall, moving far away from your offender and buying a few trinkets at tables with much more reasonable prices. Some more people stopped you to take pictures and compliment your cosplay, which was a refreshing experience. In the corner of your vision, you caught someone waving you down, and you looked up from a cute pile of Pusheen plushies to see if it was another patron wanting a photo.

When it registered who had gotten your attention, your heart nearly missed a beat.

"There you are! Jesus, this place is fuckin' enormous. I thought I was never gonna find you!" You were speechless as the Danny Sexbang cosplayer from before approached you. Only one look from a fan could tell it wasn't just someone who looked like Dan - it _was_ Dan. The real Dan Avidan. And he wanted to talk to you? You'd never even met him, but he was speaking like you were long lost pals.

As he approached, he placed a gentle arm around your shoulders, the sensation much more welcoming than the weirdo from earlier. "Brian and I wanted to make sure you got a good spot for the panel, so can i take you away from buying cat plushes for just a sec?" You were about to tell him that he was mistaking you for someone else, but the moment he turned you around, Dan whispered, "Sorry about this, I know you don't really know me. But there's a dude behind us that's been stalking you for like, four tables now. I even saw him hide behind a support pillar when someone stopped you for a pic."

Your face must have gone white as a sheet when he said this, because in an instant, he added, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let that asshole hurt you. Just don't look back at him and follow me, all right?" You nodded silently, playing along with him as he loudly talked about how great the con had been going for him, in order to put up the front that the two of you truly were friends. You even interjected once or twice by showing him a couple of things you had purchased, which he seemed to genuinely take full interest in.

Just as you reached the exit, a firm tap to your back caused you to turn without thinking, too wrapped up in your conversation with Dan to worry about who was still tailing you. "Going somewhere, Coco?" Sure enough, it was the sleaze from earlier, and you instinctively nudged closer to Dan's side, which he responded to by lightly squeezing your shoulder.

"What's it to you, dude? You know her, or something?" Dan snapped back. His height advantage must have intimidated the creep, because he immediately shrank back from the singer. 

Though it seemed that wasn't quite enough to get him to take the hint. "I doubt even you know her. What, are you her boyfriend? Nice costume, by the way. You know that the real Danny Sexbang wouldn't wear sneakers that new, right?" the vendor retorted with a sneer, smirking smugly as if he had won that argument. Was this guy for real?

As if reading your thoughts, Danny rolled his eyes before responding, "Oh, forgive the fuck outta me for actually going shoe shopping once in my lifetime. Didn't know I needed your approval for that." Glancing down at you, he smiled warmly and asked, "You wanna see something cool?"

Nodding in response, Dan gave a signal with his free hand. Without warning, three convention guards surrounded the offender, his expression going from lecherous to frightened in an instant. "Excuse me, officers. But I caught this bag of dicks stalking this poor girl for some time around the vendor's hall. Would you mind escorting him off of the premises?"

The guards responded instantly, two of them gripping the weirdo's arms while a third snatched his vendor badge and called over a walkie to get his booth closed down as soon as possible. After asking you a couple of questions, they then took him away, the man child screeching about injustice the whole way out. As you watched them leave, you couldn't help the giggle of satisfaction that escaped you, which Dan took notice of with a grin. "Cool, huh? I don't really like using that cop out, but I felt that conversation wasn't going anywhere."

You gave a small sigh of relief, turning to smile up at him. "Thank you. I was really scared that he was gonna do something. I don't have a group to run back to, so I appreciate you looking out for me." 

Dan chuckled and patted your shoulder gently, guiding you the rest of the way out of the exhibitor hall. "Don't mention it. That's what heroes do, right? Though I nearly broke my 'cool guy' visage and laughed in his face when he tried to tell me that I wasn't...well, me. You know how much of that shit I've been getting today? I thought I'd be getting hounded by fans, but everyone thinks I'm just a super-convincing doppelganger. I'm starting to think those stories of celebs losing their own characters' look alike contests aren't all bullshit."

"No offense, but I kind of thought the same when you were walking around in there. I think it's more the fact that you just hanging around where fans could easily approach you is too hard for them to believe." After a pause, you realized that he probably had places to be, so you awkwardly stepped away from his side, which he appeared to be saddened by for some reason. "Well, I've probably eaten up enough of your time. I'll be at the panel later, though! I love your music, no way I'm missing it."

"Wait! U-uh...I mean...fuck. I just saved you from a super creep, and here I am being creepy as fuck myself," he laughed nervously. Taking a breath, he then asked, "Do you wanna maybe...walk around the convention center with me for a while longer? I was really digging that convo we were having earlier, you seem chill. I-If not, I totally understand. You’ve had your fill of dudes hitting on you for one day." He finished his stuttered out suggestion with both hands raised in mock defense, as if he were already gearing up for your rejection.

You blinked in surprise for a moment, your cheeks flushed light pink at his adorably dorky behavior. Finally, you smiled softly, reaching up to take his hand and lace it with yours. "Well, like I said...I came here alone. What if I need a superhero to save me from another jerk like that one?" you asked jokingly, laughing at his shocked face. "Dude, you have no right to look that surprised, I would've given up my left arm to hang out with you."

After a beat, he slipped comfortably back into 'Sexbang' mode, running his opposite hand through his wild mane with a flourish. "I mean, can't blame ya there. I _am_ pretty amazing, huh?" His expression changed quickly after that, chuckling at himself.

"Bet your ass. You're my hero, Sexbang," you replied with a wide smile. There was a quiet pause as you looked into his eyes, the crowd around you seemingly dissolving into white noise as either of you wondered what move to make next.

His phone decided for the both of you, ringing loudly as the chorus of "Best Friends Forever!" chimed along with it. "Nice," you commented genuinely, giggling as he gave you a look that was more funny than serious.

Sliding the call to 'accept' and placing it to his ear, he said into the phone, "Okay, Brian. This better be fuckin' important. You don't know it, but you're being such a cockblock right now." You blushed a bit at that, glancing down at your black combat boots as you heard the muffled voice of Brian saying something on the other end of the line. "Oh...shit. Okay, you're right. That is pretty important." Your heart sank as you thought that Dan would have to leave you behind for work after all. But it quickly lifted as you heard him add, "Me and my new friend will be there soon ...Yes, I met someone at a convention for nerds, is that so hard to believe? ...All right, catch you later, love you." As he hung up, Dan turned to you with a smirk. "So the crew bought pizza to munch on before the panel. You down to join us?"

You took a moment to settle your nerves before even attempting to speak, finally uttering out an excited, "Fuck yeah, I am!" Dan laughed loudly at your enthusiasm, causing you to flush beet red. "S-sorry, but like I said, I am a fan of your band, and that includes Brian."

"Well, just don't tell him that directly, because he'll never shut up about it." Imitating his friend's voice, Dan added, "'Sorry, Dan. I'm the face of NSP now. I'm going solo and leaving your skinny ass in the dust.'"

You chuckled along with Dan, gesturing for him to lead the way as you joked and chatted all the way to the VIP room.


End file.
